


falling is like this

by cherryvanilla



Series: falling is like this [1]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"like you're trying to fight gravity on a planet that insists" Written May 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling is like this

He's so much taller and bigger than you. Sometimes, in bed, he scares you. His large body is hovering over you, and his hands are running up and down your sides. He rests his weight on you, pushing you into the mattress as your mouths slide together. He brushes your nipples with his thumbs and they grow hard beneath his fingers.

You stroke the sides of his face absently as you lose yourself in the sensations that are washing over you. He's gentle, always so gentle. But you get the feeling that he's holding back. That he's just dying to ravish you. He's running feathery strokes along the side of your cock, and you suckle his tongue, his breath smelling faintly of cigarettes and pizza, but underneath it's all Josh. And he's delicious.

You think of how all this started. So unexpectedly, during long days of shooting and hanging out together -- both of you away from your home towns, and feeling the awkwardness of adjusting. He felt more out of place than you. After all, this is still new to him and you've been doing it since you were eight.

And you'd stare at him, would feel a surge in your chest anytime you'd look at him. Then his smiling eyes would meet yours and your stomach would start to flip. He'd laugh at your stories and you wouldn't feel like such a geek at those times. Then he'd sling his arm around your shoulder and pull you against his chest and ruffle your hair like a little brother. But you'd hope beyond hope that he didn't literally see you as one.

And then, one day, it happened. You were lying in your trailer, playing Game Boy and blasting the Pumpkins' Siamese Dream as he smoked one of his cloves and re-read On the Road for the hundredth time.

You inhaled the scent of his cig; watched as he took a long drag, your eyes focused on his lips. You've wanted one, but haven't allowed yourself to ask yet. He'd always silently offer, but you'd just shake your head and wouldn't meet his eyes, in fear that he'd be able to see right through you.

That day though, he studied you as you watched him. He put his book down, turning his body toward you, leaning on his elbow.

"Elijah, you sure you don't want one?"

"I'm sure," you said softly but your eyes couldn't leave his lips. When you looked up, he was staring at you, and there was something in his eyes -- heat.

"You want a shotgun?"

His voice was husky. It sent a shiver down your spine.

"Um." //I don't know, do I?// you wanted to say but refused to be that naive.

He sat up, a decision in his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He took your jaw in his hand and pushed you backward. His lips touched yours and you opened your mouth slightly. His bottom lip was flush beneath yours and you felt a stream of smoke enter your mouth. You inhaled slowly and allowed it to travel down your throat, filling your lungs as you focused on the feel of the dry heat from his lips that were almost inside your mouth.

Then you exhaled against his mouth and he pulled away slightly. He took the Game Boy out of your hands and touched your hair, but this time it was a caress. You closed your eyes and he kissed your eyelids. You didn't know what to do with your hands. You wanted to wrap them around him but just then he pulled you over so you were on your side and slipped his leg between your thighs.

You moaned and decided to just hold onto his hair, stroking it softly as his tongue entered your mouth. You gasped as he teased you, flicking at your tongue with his own, exploring the sides of your mouth, the roof of it, everything.

Then he sucked it deep into his own mouth, pulling on it and you felt liquid heat gather in pit of your stomach and you could almost feel the blood rushing to your cock as he began kissing down your neck and sliding a hand up the back of your thigh, squeezing.

Then he rolled you on top of him and swung his leg over your hip, pushing his torso up. You could feel the heat of his erection against you. It felt so different to be nestled against you between layers of clothes rather than your own as you held it in your hand.

He pulled at the hem your T-shirt, raising it over your head and you shook your hair as it passed over your face and looked at him and he smiled through the desire that was written in the depths of his eyes.

"I don't.." You started nervously, but he cut you off.

"I know, Lij."

You laughed. "You do?"

"Well -" he grinned, " I could just tell."

And you were both laughing and he was kissing your cheek and raking his nails up your spine and you shivered and bucked against him, hard and aching now as you pressed against the heat of his jeans.

"I just wanna touch you," he whispered, and his voice was so sexy that all you could do was moan and bury your face in his neck, kissing the heated skin over and over until he pulled at your hair and held you there, asking for more.

And you gave it to him, slowly grinding your hips against his and sucking at his neck as held you by the waistband of your pants and guided you along so you were dry humping, moving in time with one another's hips as you pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest.

You kept everything simple, and he seemed to enjoy it. You felt vaguely embarrassed, as if it wouldn't be enough but he was arching back when you took his nipple in your mouth and pinched the other one between thumb and forefinger. You just did what you knew felt good and - damn - you loved pulling at your nipples when you jerked off.

Then he pulled at the front of your jeans, his breathing harsh, and undid the buttons, pulling the zipper down and he moaned, "Lij, stroke me.."

And you tried to comprehend through the haze. He'd grasped your cock out of your boxers so-- oh. fuck, yeah. You deftly unfastened his pants and shakily took out his cock. He moaned and pulled you down to him, running his tongue along your shoulders and base of your neck. You whimpered and moaned his name because his hand was so big and he felt so good, especially right up against your own cock. And then he pushed at your hand, pulling it away.

"Lijah.. stroke us.. together.."

You gasped and looked at him, so beautiful and wide-eyed and disheveled. You nodded nervously, and reached down between your bodies. He's bigger than you, and that's even more obvious when you're holding them up against each other.

You started stroking your cocks together, pressed tight up against each other in your hand like a vice and then his hand was on top of yours, guiding it along and you stroked together. His mouth attacked yours, lips kissing you with force, pushing his tongue inside and making you cry out when his other hand went to your ass and pulled you even tighter to him.

You started moving together, moving to "Today" in the background and Josh's sighs and your whimpers and the feel of your bodies so tight and sweaty, pants sticking to your aching legs and Josh's tongue assaulting your mouth as you shook and shuddered and he pulled at your hand and the cocks beneath them harder and faster until you were screaming a muffled scream and cumming together, panting and licking at one another's mouths.

You held each other for a while after that, just resting on the bed as before, but this time you curled up next to him and he went back to reading his book, dropping absent kisses along your damp hair occasionally.

You both knew it couldn't last and that in a few weeks you'd go back to your own worlds and he'd go back home to his on again - off again girlfriend whom he told about you and she was okay with it since she's been seeing someone else too. You're curious about relationships like that, but Josh doesn't seem to want to talk about it much.

You love the world that's been created for you right now because it's like only the two of you exist. Texas, is yours, it's real. You're bringing a horror film to life and you're also starring in your own little romantic comedy.

* * * * * *

It's the last night of filming, which brings you to where you were: him on top of you, brushing your nipples and running his hands up and down your sides. All you've done since starting this were hand jobs, frottage and intense making out. He's given you blowjobs but you haven't returned the favor yet. He was incredible and made you cum harder than you'd ever had.

Tonight, you want to return the favor.

"Josh."

"Mmm?"

"Move.. off."

He does so, but not without a question in his eyes. You just smile and latch onto his neck, sucking hard, leaving a mark because he doesn't have to go to makeup tomorrow and, yes, you selfishly want to send him back with your mark on him.

He digs his nails into your back and you think that maybe you're not the only one feeling that way. You slide down his chest, nipping and kissing and biting. He has one faint line of hair that goes right from the center of his chest down to the hair of his cock and you love it.

You've spent long minutes just following that line with your tongue, exploring every inch of it. You run your hands up his hard abs as your tongue follows your favorite line of hair down and you nuzzle your cheek against the mat of hair at the base of his dick.

He's practically purring, his hands cupping the back of your hair as you pull at his nipple with one hand and grip his cock with the other. You breathe deeply, and in doing so you inhale his scent; it makes you want him all the more.

You hold his dick firmly in your hand and push it so you can lick up the underside. He moans at the feel of your tongue and you moan at the feel of his hard, velvety cock, which has bumps and bulging veins and is so very thick. You take the head between your lips and suck softly, letting your tongue flick at it and you don't know how you're going to do this.

He's pulling softly at your hair and pushing up slightly. You keep a firm grip on the base and sink down lower, relaxing and closing your eyes. You're able to take about an inch more and then you just start sucking and moving your mouth fast up and down his dick as your hand pumps the parts you can't manage. He's moaning and you glance up and yes, he's enjoying it, and you pull off, teasing the head then sink down again and you're able to take a drop more.

You work him hard and fast, wanting to make him moan louder, shake harder. You touch his balls, rolling them between your fingers and yeah, he's moaning louder and he's shaking and you keep sucking until you feel him call out your name and pull on your hair hard. You pull off, but not away and put your chin out as you stroke him faster and then he shoots, his hot seed splashing onto your chin and some dripping down your neck and stomach.

You lick his dick clean as he purrs in satisfaction, enjoying the taste, different from yours. Sweeter. You lick him until he's soft. He pulls you up and runs his finger across the crease below your eye. He leans in and licks the cum off your chin. You moan and gather up the fluid from your body and he licks that too. You watch as he wraps his lips around your fingers, so intent in his task.

He touches your dick and you're leaking, dripping on his hand, that's how close you are. All he has to do is hold you tight against his body, suck at your tongue and pump you five times and you're gone, coming in his fist and gasping against his neck as he presses kisses along your shoulders.

You hold each other the rest of the night, knowing tomorrow you'll have to give up this world, but you think that perhaps, you'll be able to visit it every now and then.


End file.
